


Their Little Ballerina

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: When Rosie turned four Sherlock decided to sign her up for ballet classes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot on my tumblr and grew into something a bit more. Please be gentle with me as I do not or have never taken a dance class and I am bound to get some thing wrong. Enjoy!

When Rosie turned four Sherlock decided to sign her up for ballet classes. They made a big to do over it and went shopping for several different leotards, tights, and tutus and one special pair of little ballet shoes. Come Monday morning, she was nervous but she hid it well as her papa got her ready for class. Her hair wasn’t quite long enough for a bun, but Sherlock put it in a high ponytail with loose curly tendrils hanging down here and there.  Once she was ready, he couldn’t contain himself. 

“We must take a picture and send it to your daddy at work.”  Rosie beamed.  She stood in first position just like her papa had shown her and left him snap a few pictures.  Sherlock sent them all to John who sent back comments such as ‘look at our little girl she’s growing up to fast’ and ‘beautiful’ as well as ‘have fun at class and behave yourself’. (The behave yourself was for Sherlock.)

Sherlock texted back and informed John he would be the model parent and honestly, John couldn’t disagree with that because when it came to parenting Rosie, he took it very seriously.

It was in the cab on the way to class that Rosie began to get nervous.  “Papa, what if everyone laughs at me or what if everyone is better than me?”

Sherlock hushed her, “Rosie, you will be just fine, all the little boys and girls coming to your class today have the same fears, but you will all start at the same pace and learn together.  There is nothing to be afraid of, and if you make a mistake, you practise it again until you get it right.  Besides, you also have a bit of an advantage, your papa can help you practise at home remember?  Papa took ballet when he was young like you.”

She giggle, her eyes going big, “I can’t imagine that.”

“Well if you like, I will give you a demonstration someday and don’t forget who showed you how to do the first position.”

“I thought you just looked that up online to make me feel better.”

Sherlock feigned surprise and then kissed her on her forehead. “And look, here we are dance class.”

Sherlock paid the cabbie and they got out of the cab and headed into the building.  Upon entering the class, they found all the parents chatting in a small group with their toddlers clinging to their legs afraid to let go.  There was only one little boy and he looked terrified.  Rosie marched over to him and said “Hi I’m Rosie, what’s your name?”

He bashfully replied, ”Evan.”

“Well Evan, you can sit next to me because I’ll tell you a secret, my papa used to practise ballet when he was our age and he says we will all learn together and have fun.”

Evan smiled brightly and Rosie giggled and Evan’s mum mouthed thank you to Sherlock and he just nodded and took a seat in the back of the room as the teacher called the class to order.

The teacher was a bright young girl who quickly took control of her class and had them start by standing in a circle holding hands and then sitting down.  The children raptly paid attention and did as instructed as she took them through moves that had them stretch properly.

They started by sitting with their toes out in front of them and flexing their feet front and back while saying hello and goodbye to their toes which drew giggles, but it was effective. In not time they had the move down.

The next move, their feet stayed in front of them, but this time they used their arms to stretch.  She had them stretch their arms tall like they were reaching for stars and then once they had an armful she would tel them to bring them back to their chests only then to throw them up in the air again.

They moved on to to concentrating on their legs, where they put their feet together and knees out to the side and then she had them bend forward towards their feet to stretch.  After they sat back up, she had them flap their knees up and down and wave their arms and took turns asking them what color butterfly they were, Evan said blue and Rosie said purple and there were a lot of yellows and pinks and oranges from the other girls. So they had a whole rainbow.

The next stretch required them to lie on their stomachs and up with their arms while their legs and hips remained on the ground. After a couple of ups and down, they did the second part of the exercise where they were to take their right arm back and try to grab their right foot and then switch and do the left. Some children got this and some did not but the teacher assured them by practising here and at home, they would surely get it in no time.

Now they were ready for the last stretch.  They sat on their knees and curled into a small ball.  Then they stretched their body upward becoming very tall, all the way up and then back down again into a small ball.  They did this several times.

By the time she got them standing from this exercise, she had the children's complete attention and half the class had was over. She began to take them through the positions.  She ended up making it through all five with the kids mimicking her and some did well and others would need a lot more practice and then at the end of the class she finished with a few cool down stretches and released the children to their parents who had been quiet the entire instruction time watching.

Rosie grabbed Evan’s hand and ran over to Sherlock, “Papa, did you see us? How did we do?”

“The two of you did wonderful as did all of the other girls in the class.” Sherlock said loud enough so they could all hear.  He remembered back from his days of class some children didn’t get any praise because their parents didn’t care or pay attention or even stay for the lesson.

“So can we come back for more lessons?” She asked as this had been a free lesson designed to get the children interested in dance, he crouched down in front of her, “this is a commitment and you have to come to all the classes and practise the assignments the teacher gives you, this isn’t something to take lightly.”

“I know papa, I will.  I’ll come to all the classes and practise at home and you can help me when I get stuck,” and then Rosie turned to Evan. “Evan, will you be coming back?”

Evan looked up at his mum and asked if he could, “If that’s what you want honey, we can even come on the same days as your new friend here so you know someone.”

So between Sherlock and Evan’s mum, they decided Tuesdays and Thursdays at 10 worked best and signed them up.

Rosie was delighted as she was putting her coat on and telling Sherlock she couldn’t wait for her daddy to get home from work so she could tell him all about ballet class and show him some of what she learned.  Sherlock smiled at her and they walked down to catch a cab.

When they got home, Sherlock made her lunch while Rosie practised the new things she had learned in class today.

John was in for an earful when he would arrive home from work tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The free class had been on a Thursday and Rosie had spent the entirety of dinner that night explaining to John what they had done in class. She even then gave him demonstrations as she still had her outfit on.

The free class had been on a Thursday and Rosie had spent the entirety of dinner that night explaining to John what they had done in class.  She even then gave him demonstrations as she still had her outfit on.  Sherlock could not get her to change out of it and in the end decided the enthusiasm was good.

She was sad when she had to get ready for bed but Sherlock had promised her they could practise everyday until Tuesday’s class which they did.  They usually ended up practising while John was at work because he had a busy schedule the next few weeks because one of the doctors was still off on maternity leave. Sherlock didn’t mind though, he loved taking Rosie to her classes and watch her progression. She concentrated diligently and was usually the first in the class to master the moves they were taught and then she would help Evan and the other girls who didn’t quite get it right away.

The first two weeks of class were pretty much the same, the third week they began to expand their moves.

This time they were made to stand in a straight line while they learned the first and second position with their feet.  In first position, their heels are almost together as if kissing and in second they’re a step apart.  The teacher then when on to show them the arm positions for positions one through five.

The next lesson they learned was the plié.  She chose a volunteer from the class and brought her up front, her name was Vanessa.  First she had Vanessa stand in the first position and then bend her knees while keeping her heels flat on the ground and making a ‘diamond shape’.  The second position for the plié was the same, but instead of making a ‘diamond shape’ this time you made a ‘house shape’.  The teacher went around and individually helped each of her students with the instruction and they all seemed to pick it up fairly quickly.

The next position she taught them was the posse.  This is where you bring your one foot up to the leg and where you connect your toe to your knee, making sure the knee is facing out to execute the move properly.  This move took a little longer to master because of balance issues.  She gave them each homework or practicing this move until they could do it without wobbling too much.

Now that more than half the class was over, the teacher decided they had enough time for one more move. “Alright class to wrap things up before cool down, we are going to learn one more move, the echape sote.”

She began by starting in first position with both arms and feet and then jumping out to second position with arms and feet to finish.  This caused the room of toddlers to giggle and it was by far their favourite move of the day.  They practised this move several times before doing cool down stretches and being released to their parents.

“Remember children,” the teacher called after them, “to keep practising.  You are all doing a wonderful job and in two weeks we shall start some new moves that I think you will all like.”

All the children chattered and clapped and Rosie went over to Evan and told him he did a good job today and that she’d see him next week.  Evan’s mum commented to Sherlock about how polite and encouraging Rosie was and that if it hadn’t been for Rosie, Evan wouldn’t have come back and Sherlock stated she had that effect on people.  Evan’s mum almost asked Sherlock for coffee until she noticed the wedding band on his finger and was relieved she had noticed before making a fool of herself.  Sherlock seemed to sense it and just smiled it away and told her he’d see her and Evan at class next week.

This time John had beat Rosie and Sherlock home from class and he was in the kitchen making tea when they walked through the door.  “Daddy! You’re home!”

She ran out and grabbed his hand and drug him to his chair and made him sit. Sherlock clicked the kettle off and also joined them in the front room in his chair.  Rosie took her coat off and laid it on the coffee table and turned back to her parents.

“Look at what I learned today.”

She began with the first and second positions and moved into the plié, then the posse and then echape sote. And John grinned from ear to ear.  “I don’t know, you soon may be giving your papa a run for his money.” He winked at her.

She looked at him quizzically but continued talking about her class, “I helped Evan and some of the other girls with some moves and the teacher said we are all doing good practising on our own and in two weeks we get to learn some new moves.”

John reached across and took Sherlock’s hand and squeezed it, “this was such a good idea.  I can’t wait until Marci comes back from leave so I can go along to a class.”

Rosie shrieked, “Daddy, that would be wonderful, I can’t wait!   How soon does she come back?”

“Two weeks sweetheart.”

“That’s just in time for you to see the new moves we’ll be learning!”  Rosie squealed as she bounced up and down on her feet.

“Why don’t you go put some play clothes on and we’ll call out for takeaway tonight to celebrate?” John asked her.

She frowned, “But I love my ballet outfit.”

“I know you do sweetheart, but we don't want to get it stained,” he said scooping her up and tickling her belly.  She giggled and agreed as long as they could have Thai.

They all agree and John let her down so she could run up to her room to change.

As soon as she was out of sight John walked over to Sherlock and pulled him into a kiss.  “Let me guess, you’re the proudest parent there.”

“Absolutely John. You should see her, She lights up the room and everyone follows her lead but it doesn’t go to her head.  She takes after you in that respect.”

“I can’t wait to see her in two weeks.” He leaned in and kissed Sherlock again.

When they broke, John chuckled, “I better go call our order in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie had been delighted that John would soon be able to come to her classes to watch her dance, so she made a calendar to mark off when she practised and the number of days until her daddy was coming to her first class.

Rosie had been delighted that John would soon be able to come to her classes to watch her dance, so she made a calendar to mark off when she practised and the number of days until her daddy was coming to her first class.

Just like the teacher had said, they spent the next two weeks repeating what they had learned in their last class, but now they could all do the moves almost every time on their own without being reminded or needing help.

The weekend before the first class John was going to get to go along, he had free, so he took her out for a little father/daughter bonding time and brought her a new leotard set.  They had found the perfect one and they were sure Sherlock would love it.  It was pale yellow with little bumblebees and white flowers on it and they brought a matching yellow tutu. Rosie was exuberant and couldn’t wait to get home to show her papa.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” she asked her daddy.

“I’m sure he’ll love it, you know bees are his favourite things next to you and me.” John answered her.

When they arrived home two hours later after some more shopping for preschool clothes they found Sherlock in the midst of a case, he had declined on texting John since this was the first real time he had to spend with Rosie in weeks.

Rosie was excited to show Sherlock all her new clothing and he took the time out of the case while she modeled all her new clothes and she saved the best for last, her new leotard outfit.

“Rosie! It’s beautiful just like you!”  he exclaimed.

She blushed and curled her fingers together and swayed back and forth while Sherlock dropped to his knees and gave her a big hug and kiss.

“Listen sweetheart, I have to go out now and help Uncle Greg with a case, but I love all your new outfits and I bet daddy has some fun things for you and him to do this evening.”

She pouted, but she knew it was his job and she was happy because her daddy was staying home with her instead of going along to help her papa out.

Sherlock stood and gave John a kiss and John whispered thank you in his ear for allowing him to have this case off.  Sherlock grinned at him as he waltzed out the door, “it’s barely a five, I should be home by dinner or right there after.”

Since Rosie still had her leotard on, she decided to practise for John and he moved the coffee table so she had the whole area to use and he sat on the sofa and watched her intently.  He was looking forward to Tuesday’s class which was two days away, he just hoped that Sherlock was right and he’d be done his case by then.

She went through her routine three times until she had gone through it without making any mistakes and John had to remind himself not to tell her that she needn’t always be perfect.  If she wanted to practise until she had it perfect then that was her decision, she took after Sherlock in that respect.

The hours passed and Rosie had changed into her play clothes and she and John were sitting at the table playing a game when John received a text from Sherlock that the case had taken a twist and that he wouldn’t be home in time for dinner, probably not until after Rosie was in bed.  Rosie was a bit disappointed, but also happy because it meant extra time with just her and her daddy, even though she preferred it to be the three of them but John had been working a lot so now it was papa’s turn to work.

“So, What should we have for dinner?” He asked Rosie.

She scrunched her nose like Sherlock often does and asked “do we have to make it or can we order out?”

John thought about it momentarily and said, “I planned on cooking, but since it’s just the two of us, we can order out.  What would you like?”

“Chinese.” She answered.

John smiled.  It was amazing how much she was like Sherlock.

Then a serious look came over her face.  “Daddy, what happens if this case isn’t over by Tuesday?”

“Then I will take you to class as planned and you can show papa what you learned when he comes home.”

She thought about it a moment. “I suppose that would be ok, but I’d prefer it if the two of you would be there.”

John got up and walked by her to get the menu and tousled her curls.  “I know you would sweetheart, but sometimes work gets in the way.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I but we’re lucky that we have pretty flexible schedules that one of us can always be there for your classes or events.”

She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. “Yes I am lucky, some of the girls at school and dance have nannies that watch over them. I’m lucky that I get to have you or papa, sometimes Mrs. Hudson watch over me.  I love you.”

“I love you too sweetie, now let’s order our dinner and make sure I don’t forget to get papa’s favourite.”

Rosie giggled as John dialed the number, like it was a possibility he would forget to order her papa food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally Tuesday and Sherlock was still unfortunately working the case.

It was finally Tuesday and Sherlock was still unfortunately working the case. He apologised profusely to Rosie and she took it in stride and patted his head while she was eating her breakfast. 

“Papa, it’s ok, you have work, just like daddy did the past few weeks and daddy has the chance to take me now and when you finish your case, I will put on a show for you.”

Both Sherlock and John’s heart melted, sometimes Rosie seemed wise beyond her years and this was one of those times. Sherlock gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek and then he turned to John kissed him deeply while Rosie finished her pancakes. 

“Enjoy your day with our little one. It will be magical.”

“I’m excited.” He murmured against Sherlock’s lips, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “Now off you get and finish this case so we can have you back.”

“Yes sir,” he winked at John before tousling Rosie’s loose curls and telling her to have a wonderful time at dance class.

After they cleaned up from breakfast, Rosie went up and put on her new leotard and tutu. She came down stairs for her daddy to do her hair. She waited patiently while John took his time brushing her hair up into a ponytail and adorning it with a matching yellow ribbon.

“We’re ready for ballet class daddy. You’re gonna love it.”

“I know I will sweetheart, I’ve been looking forward to this for the past two weeks.”

They grabbed their coats and began their way down the steps to the pavement to hail a cab to class.

 

John thought he might feel out of place at the studio once they got there but, everyone welcomed him and commented that Rosie had been looking forward to this particular class since she found out her daddy could come. The teacher took a few moments to welcome John to the class and talk to him about Rosie’s progression in the class and praised their efforts at home with practising because Rosie does her best in each class and more. 

“It’s a good start for her if she plans to keep taking ballet throughout her school years, and she’s always so pleasant and ready to help anyone else who needs it.”

John thanked her and told her he was looking forward to today’s class which started as soon as he took his seat.

The teacher called the children to the front and they began their warm ups. When they finished their warm ups the teacher announced they were going to do some foot work now - moving around the floor.

She sat all the children on one side of the room and explained that they would go across the room one at a time following her.

The first walk they started off with was what the teacher called ‘princess walks’. She gave them all little crowns to put on before she began the exercise and explained what they were going to do. 

“Each of you will take turns following me across the floor with your arms in high fifth, walking on your toes the whole way. Keep your head up and don’t look down, we don’t want your crowns falling off.” She smiled.

They started off and Rosie was third in line followed by Evan, they each made it across the room without their crowns falling off. Next she had them go again, but this time the teacher only watched them. She made them keep going until they all made it across the room without anyone’s crown falling which was four times. 

After the ‘princess walks’ she showed them how to skip across the room one at a time. This was a little harder for everyone, but most got it on their second or third try. They completed this exercise a total of six times, and the teacher made sure to tell the parents to have them practise this footwork at home.

Next they did ‘bunny hops’ which is exactly what it sounds like, jumping up with both feet and coming down - the whole way across the room. This move elicited the most giggles so far and they practised it three times,

She then showed them the chasse which was another difficult move for the young ones to master. They faced front and slid up as one foot chased the other. She made this one extra homework as well as most of the children had a tough time with it even after six goes across the floor.

Lastly she let them try leaping. She set a small stuffed bunny on the floor and had them run and leap over the bunny while they kept their hands on their hips. The children enjoyed this move as well, trying not too giggle too much when they jumped over the bunny.

They then proceeded to do their cooling down exercises and were released to their parents with a reminder to practise between classes to which they all said they would.

Rosie ran up to John “What do you think daddy? How did I do?”

“You were marvelous sweetheart!” He said giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek which she beamed over.

“I need to practise when we get home though, I want it to be perfect when I show papa when he gets back.”

“You may practise all you like as long as your careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
